IRIS - Behind The Scenes
by fureliese
Summary: [TRANS] Penjelesan lebih lanjut tentang IRIS milik Chocksi di asianfanfics. Kaisoo/Sudo/Chanbaek/Hunhan [YAOI/MPREG]


**IRIS: Behind-the-Scenes.**

Awalnya ini adalah bentuk latihan kecilku untuk mengakhiri _writer's_ _block_ ku. Ini adalah sebuah analisis karakter dan penjelasan karena hanya 20% dari karakter yang diceritakan dan 80%nya disimpan oleh penulis. Di dalamnya, ada sejumlah petunjuk dan spoiler untuk chapter yang akan datang.

Ini dimaksudkan untuk dibaca setelah chapter 010.

Aku pikir bahwa Kyungsoo adalah karakter yang paling menarik disini /dianiaya karakter lain/. Kyungsoo selalu iri dengan hubungan orang lain. Dia selalu tahu bahwa masyarakat mereka beredar di sekitar IRIS yang menentukan pasangan mereka untuk menikah dan karena itu dia menjunjung tinggi hal itu. Pada prolog dia iri dengan perasaan cinta orangtuanya untuk satu sama lain dan hal ini mengakar, membuatnya kemudian iri juga pada teman-temannya (lebih spesifiknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun).

Dia, sebelumnya, telah semacam dicuci otaknya untuk percaya bahwa semua pernikahan harus bahagia. Pada permulaan cerita, Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Jongin saat pertama kali bertemu tapi dia jatuh cinta pada ide cinta itu sendiri. Dia terjatuh pada Jongin di stasiun kereta adalah perwujudan keinginannya sepanjang hidup untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Bukan maksudnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengannya. Tentu saja dia jatuh cinta (atau mungkin ini tidak akan menjadi kaisoo romance fic 'kan? lol). Ini semacam mengasah pikiranmu menjadi cerdik dan bisakah kau menyadari dia jatuh cinta?

Sepanjang perjalanan, dia memiliki obsesi yang buruk tentang cinta dan dia benar-benar ingin membuat pernikahannya dengan Jongin terlihat sama persis seperti pernikahan orang tuanya yang sempurna dan hubungan ChanBaek. Dia ragu untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana sebenarnya pernikahannya pada yang lain tetapi ia malah kacau pada beberapa kesempatan. Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hati menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk apapun masalah dalam hubungannya dengan Jongin dan tidak mungkin dia menyalahkan Jongin.

Obsesi dengan pernikahan dan cinta adalah kecacatan terbaik dan kekuatan terbesarnya. Dia orang dengan harga diri yang rendah (karena dia menilai dirinya sendiri buruk dalam hubungan mereka) tetapi cara berpikirnya membuat dia menjadi begitu optimis dan dia sungguh-sungguh menyayangi setiap bagian dari hubungan mereka. Jika Jongin bahkan pada akhirnya cukup senang, dia akan bahagia berlebihan.

[SPOILER] Highlight to see; dalam chapter-chapter ke depan, kau akan melihat tekad Kyungsoo yang hancur dan bisa jadi menyebabkan beberapa drama karena ini tepat terjadi saat Jongin jatuh cinta padanya.

Latar belakang Kyungsoo digambarkan dengan seluruh hidupnya yang berputar di sekitar pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Dia memiliki dua gelar sarjana di bidang keuangan dan akutansi (dalalm beberapa situasi jika rumah sakit membutuhkan bantuan, dia akan menjadi alasan). Dia juga bekerja keras untuk mengambil kelas memasak dan belajar bagaimana cara bekerja di sekitar rumah. Dia tahu bahwa keluarga Jongin cukup kaya dan kemungkinan besar mungkin ia tidak perlu bekerja, maka oleh karena itu ia ingin melakukan yang terbaik sebagai _house-wife_ (atau _husband_? Haha).

Keluarga Kyungsoo secara eksklusif menggunakan rumah sakit keluarga Jongin untuk segala keperluan kesehatan. Itu karena anak laki-laki mereka, keluarga Jongin memiliki ruangan _private_ yang telah dipesan hanya untuk digunakan oleh mereka dan keluarga Kyungsoo. Mereka juga menugaskan dokter terbaik saat keluarga Kyungsoo datang untuk check-up dan hal lainnya yang berhubungan. Meskipun faktanya bahwa mereka mengunjungi tempat dimana Jongin bekerja, mereka tidak benar-benar bertemu dengannya sampai akhirnya bertemu di Restoran karena Jongin selalu benar-benar sibuk dengan jadwal yang penuh. Orangtua Jongin bahkan takut apabila anak lelakinya tidak menyukai Kyungsoo (seperti bagaimana mereka membenci satu sama lain) dan karena tidak mengizinkan mereka bertemu satu sama lain sampai waktunya dianggap cukup (kurang waktu untuk bersama, mereka beralasan).

Karakter Jongin juga menarik. Masa kecilnya disatukan oleh potongan-potongan kesalahpahaman. Orangtua Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar saling menyukai satu sama lain, tetapi mereka dipaksa bersama oleh IRIS, tentu saja. Selalu begitu sampai akhirnya Jongin lahir dan mereka menemukan beberapa toleransi untuk satu sama lain, Jongin menjadi pusat kehidupan mereka. Hal ini mulai mengabur saat keduanya menjadi orang yang sangat sibuk (Ayah Jongin adalah direktur rumah sakit yang telah diwariskan oleh generasi keluarganya dan ibunya adalah seorang perancang busana, jadi dia harus berkeliling dunia). Kadang satu atau dua-duanya mulai mengingkari janji pada Jongin (seperti berjanji datang pada saat hari orangtua ke sekolahnya, membawanya ke taman hiburan dan lainnya) dan salah satu dari mereka menjadi kesal karena itu, dan itulah yang yang menyebabkan keretakan dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat mirip dalam tujuan pribadi dan karena itu mereka sulit untuk sepakat satu sama lain.

Dikarenakan janji-janji yang diingkari ini, karakter Jongin berubah menjadi orang yang sulit untuk percaya dan memiliki hubungan buruk dengan keluarganya. Perbedaan kepentingan pribadi dan kompeten ini telah terbangun dalam dirinya. Dia pikir sulit untuk memikirkan pernikahan dan bertahan dengan orang lain karena dia tidak memiliki panutan yang baik. Walaupun bersama dengan pasangan HunHan di sekitarnya, dia malah berpikir bahwa hubungan keduanya sangat langka dan berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan mendapatkan hubungan yang seperti itu. Hal ini juga yang menyebabkannya membangun penghalang di sekitar hatinya karena dia tidak ingin terluka karena apa yang orangtuanya lakukan saat dia masih seorang anak kecil. Beruntungnya, dia ingin merawat anaknya dengan baik tidak seperti bagaimana orangtuanya merawatnya.

Karena hubungan yang lemah dengan keluarganya, Jongin menenggelamkan dirinya dengan belajar di sekolah kesehatan dan pindah saat ia masuk ke universitas. Resminya Jongin adalah dokter bedah tetapi juga melakukan kegiatan medis umum dalam operasi. Posisinya di rumah sakit tidak didapat karena dia adalah anak Direktur. Dia bekerja sangat keras untuk mendapatkan sertifikasinya dan butuh waktu lama untuk membuktikan kemampuannya. Jongin akan secara resmi mewarisi posisinya sebagai Direktur di rumah sakit saat Kyungsoo melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Setelah itu, dia akan mengurangi waktu menjadi dokter dan memegang peran yang lebih administratif.

Pada awal cerita saat Kyungsoo menjatuhkan diri ke arahnya di stasiun kereta, dia merasa bahwa dia tertarik padanya. Hal ini seperti sebuah kejelian insting atau pergerakan hati. Dia langsung tertarik dengan suara Kyungsoo ataupun penampilan fisiknya. Tetapi dia membuang segalanya saat dia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar tunangannya. Dia benci bahwa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan hidupnya dan dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu, lalu ia membenci Kyungsoo karena ia adalah tunangannya, bukan karena apapun yang telah ia lakukan. Semacam tidak masuk akal tetapi ini seperti membenci seseorang karena dia ada di posisi itu dibanding mereka sebagai orang itu sendiri (bingung? Hm, psikologi). Ketidaksukaan ini muncul begitu saja pada saat pesta ulangtahunnya dan menyebabkannya memilih untuk keluar.

Karakter Jongin berubah menjadi posesif dan mudah iri. Dia adalah tipe orang yang sekali memutuskan dia menyukaimu, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas. Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan ikatan berharga dengannya. Kau bisa melihat ini saat dia iri pada Suho. Iri semacam ini juga sebuah bentuk dari kegelisahan, kekhawatiran. Jongin takut akan rasa sakit karena mencintai seseorang dan itu adalah haknya untuk takut terhadap itu.

[SPOILER] Highlight to read; saat pertama kali Kyungsoo hamil dan tertangkap di lorong rumah sakit dengan Suho, cinta Jongin yang berlimpah untuk Kyungsoo menyakitinya dalam tingkat yang tidak masuk akal.

* * *

Hubungan HunHan dimulai saat mereka di SMA. Mereka saling jatuh cinta setelah pertemuan pertama mereka (Jongin adalah teman mereka bersama) tetapi itu canggung. Mereka tahu bahwa IRIS sudah menentukan pasangan mereka, jadi mereka bertukar ciuman rahasia dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan perasaan dilemma dalam hati mereka. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa perasaan mereka tidak akan berakhir pada apapun. Namun ini berubah saat IRIS memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka pantas bersama dan dengan segera melangsungkan pernikahan (mereka sudah di universitas saat itu) dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Itu membuat mereka membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk benar-benar melakukan prosedur dan memutuskan operasi karena mereka harus menabung. Keluarga Luhan cukup kaya dan keluarga Sehun kelas menengah. Sehun adalah seorang arsikter (jadi dia kerja di rumah) dan keluarga Luhan memiliki perusahaan asuransi yang sukses.

Fun fact: Sehun adalah yang merancang rumah Jongin.

* * *

IRIS adalah singkatan untuk Regulating and Infromation System. IRIS dibuat sebagai sumber energi baru (terutama energi matahari dan air serta udara di tempat kedua). Masyarakat saat ini memiliki kemampuan membuat _android_ dan robot untuk mempermudah pekerjaan tetapi sudah ditetapkan bahwa orang-orang memerlukan pekerjaan sehingga android tidak dipekerjaan untuk pekerjaan manusia. IRIS menjodohkan orang-orang berdasar pada analisis rumit psikologi dan bagaimana masa kecil mereka terbangun. Umur pasti saat IRIS menjodohkanmu juga tidak diketahui. Orang-orang biasanya dijodohkan sebelum umur 20 tetapi setiap orang berbeda. Sistem utama IRIS ditempatkan dalam sebuah bangunan menara putih besar yang dinamakan 'Seed Tower' (dinamai begitu karena IRIS adalah nama bunga; menara yang tinggi terlihat seperti tanaman yang baru tumbuh; dan setiap sistem masyarakat di bawahnya terhubung dan terlihat seperti akar). Ini adalah bangunan yang sama dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikah.

Tipe sistem pemasangan paksa ini dijalankan karena angka perceraian sangat tinggi. Orang-orang menikah muda dan sewenang-wenang sehingga menyebabkan ketidakpastian dalam angka kelahiran, pernikahan, rumah tinggal d.l.l, jadi mereka membentuk sistem dimana kau hanya diperbolehkan menikah dengan satu orang. Kau juga hanya bisa punya satu anak (untuk menghapuskan pohon keluarga yang rumit) dan tidak ada perceraian yang diperbolehkan.

Karena IRIS menjodohkan orang dengan mengabaikan jenis kelamin, ada masukan komplain tentang ketidakmampuan memiliki anak. Model demografis itu berubah menjadi rendahnya tingkat kelahiran sehingga para ilmuwan menemukan cara untuk mengaplikasikan implan reproduksi pada pria. Pasangan wanita-wanita memiliki kewenangan untuk membuat sperma yang dibuat dari genetik pasangannya (aku tidak tahu banyak tentang ini). Seluruh prosedur untuk pria bekerja seperti ini: Seorang pria harus memiliki genetik yang tepat untuk implan reproduksi. Tubuh mereka harus dapat menghasilkan sebuah enzim tertentu dengan tujuan membuat implannya bekerja. Ini juga penting dengan adanya prosedur rekonfigurasi sel. Apa yang mereka lakukan adalah mengulang program sel-selmu untuk dapat berubah dan bergerak sehingga dapat menampung implan dan bayi. Mereka dapat membuat satu ton sel induk dalam tubuhmu dan ini menyakitkan karena mereka mengulang program sel-selmu dan tubuhmu tidak menyukai proses ini. Setelah itu mereka menempel organ reproduksi dan sel-selmu bergerak dan berubah untuk menerima perubahan di tubuhmu. Pria yang lain kemudian membuahi dan _boom_ , hamil. Bayi dilahirkan melalui bedah sesar (tentu saja karena mereka tidak punya vagina…).

Implannya juga tidak begitu sempurna. Bahkan dengan implan sekalipun mungkin dapat terjadi keguguran dan tidak dapat hamil. Ini agak tidak beruntung karena implan dan prosedur menghabiskan banyak uang. Aku belum tahu berapa tapi sekitar jutaan dollar.

[SPOILER] Highlight to read; Nanti akan ada pasangan yang tidak dapat menghasilkan uang untuk melakukan prosedur bahkan dengan genetik yang cocok.

Jika kau benar-benar membaca ini ya ampun! Kau adalah salah satu orang kesukaanku di muka bumi! Banyak kalimat tidak rampung dan berbelit serta hal-hal yang tidak penting.

* * *

fureliese's note

Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut, jikalau ada yang kurang dipahami, ini dia secara garis besar.

Kyungsoo itu pikirannya udah penuh sama cerita cinta bahagia (entah karena orangtuanya atau chanbaek) dan saat dia bertemu dengan Jongin awalanya dia nggak cinta, dia ingin menciptakan adegan-adegan telenovela dengan sok-sok jatuh di hadapan Jongin—karena hal itu jadi semacam cerita cinta impiannya. Dia kerja di bidang akutansi; siapa tahu rumah sakit butuh, dan juga belajar jadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik (karena keluarga Jongin cukup kaya jadi siapa tahu dia gak perlu kerja). Sepanjang cerita dengan pernikahannya yang kurang bahagia, dia merasa semua itu kesalahannya; jadi terciptalah sosok Kyungsoo yang seperti dalam cerita.

Jongin sendiri orangnya dingin (dikarenakan kehidupan kedua orangtuanya), dia awalnya tertarik sama Kyungsoo—tapi setelah tahu Kyungsoo adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengannya, dia jadi nggak suka. Dia lebih milih hidup sendiri daripada punya pasangan kalau akhirnya bakal berakhir seperti orangtuanya. Hal ini seperti terpatri di benak Jongin. Jongin punya masa kecil yang nggak bahagia, ini berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi, Jongin tuh semacam nggak masa bodo sama cinta, dia nggak punya pemikiran itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo mampu melelahkan hatinya. _Ecie…_

Hubungan Hunhan sudah terlalu dijelaskan 'kan? Pokoknya mereka tuh awalnya (di SMA) _backstreet_ karena tahu kalau mereka sudah punya jodoh masing-masing. Tapi ternyata mereka itu jodoh satu sama lain sehingga memutuskan untuk tinggal bareng, menikah dan punya anak.

IRIS itu semacam sistem pemerintahan. Buat yang pernah nonton Resident Evil disana ada organisasi pemerintahan namanya Umbrella dan yang udah nonton The Amazing Spiderman ada yang disebut Oscorp. Jadi IRIS itu semacam sistem pemerintahan besar yang menjalankan seluruh kehidupan masyarakatnya.

Jadi ada yang masih bingung? Menerima pertanyaan kok! Thanks^^


End file.
